Nine Months
by The Hallowed Cat
Summary: Sirius isn’t having a good time; he has to deal with a werewolf with depression and a pregnant witch with a craving for chocolate frogs all because James has got pre-father nerves. Slash and Het. RLSB and LEJP.
1. Prologue

It's easy to understand James reaction to Lily tell him she's pregnant and broken down it basically reads – _But that means I'll have to grow up! No more nights out with the boys and no more lazy days in bed and no more sex! How can Lily do this too me?_

As I said James is having a perfectly reasonable reaction to the fact he's going to be a father, the only unreasonable part of his reaction is that he's hiding round our flat, chain smoking and drinking every can of beer with have in the house.

James takes the cigarette his smoking out of his mouth and waves it around.

"I mean I love Lily and all, it's just…" he takes another deep breath, "Its just I don't want the baby."


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Yes James is a bastard but Sirius and Remus will set him straight eventually. I'm also sorry that I put the teaser up with no author's notes. That was basically meant to be a prologue and this is the first chapter. And in reply to Kiyomi22 the POV was Sirius's and yes he and Remus are living together.

Also Lily and James are not married yet, they are still dating/living together at this time when Lily had discovered she's pregnant but they are not yet married. Both of the oils Sirius uses in this chapter are healing oils.

Sirius stretched and yawned, spreading himself out over the bed and opening one eye, watching, with a lazy grin, his boyfriend Remus jump about the room pulling on his trousers while swearing and eyeing the clock worriedly.

"Good morning." Sirius said, stretching out languidly like a cat.

"Good morning yourself," Remus muttered "I'm fucking late for work Sirius, I over slept cos of you and James."

Sirius sat up, racking one hand through his tangled hair and glowered "I didn't invite James over to wallow in misery, he invited himself."

"I can't argue with you right now, Sirius." Remus said, sitting at the foot of the bed and hurriedly pulling on his socks. Sirius crawled up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Call in sick," he whispered, "Tell them James is having a family crisis and you need to be there for him."

"Uh! Guys! Guys!" James Potter's voice echoed down the hallway fallowed by the sound of someone being violently sick. Sirius grimaced and buried his head into Remus's shoulder.

"Don't leave me alone with him." He begged, Remus fought his way out of Sirius's arms, laughing as he did.

"I'm definitely going to work now." He said and, picking up his shoes from where he'd kicked them off last night, left.

Sirius groaned and buried his head in the pillows, pulled the covers back over himself and wished he hadn't bothered to wake up.

Some days he really hated James.

When Sirius ventured outside of the bedroom, wrapped in an old bathroom, he found James leaning over the kitchen sink throwing up.

"How you feeling mate?"

"Fuck off," James mumbled wretchedly, looking despondently at the mess in the sink "I've got a hangover."

Sirius leant across him to turn the tap on and both of them watched the water washing away the alcohol and takeaway curry that James had eaten last night.

"I'll make you something for." Sirius offered, James nodded dumbly and settled himself into one of the kitchen chairs, cradling his head in his hands and moaning loudly.

Sirius shook his head and set the tea to make with a flick of his wand while he fished in the cupboard for Eucalyptus and Palmarosa oil.

The kettle whistled, James groaned noisily and thumped his head on the table and Sirius waved two mugs over which he poured the tea into and then added oil into James's, mixing with the tip of his wand before placing the cup in front of James.

Sirius took a sip of his own mug, made a face and then added three spoonfuls of sugar while James took large gulps till the mug was empty and then pushed it away and laid his head down on the table again, eyes closed and ill look on his face.

"Horrible," He grumbled, "You've always been bad a healing spells Sirius."

"Tastes fine to me." Sirius said tetchily, adding another spoonful of sugar to his mug.

The doorbell rang and sighing, Sirius placed his cup on the table and went to answer it.

Lily was standing on the doorstep, enraged look on her face. Her hair was unbrushed and there where dark circles under her eyes as if she'd been up all-night. She was also, Sirius noticed, wearing one black shoe and one brown and no socks as if she'd got dressed in a hurry this morning.

"Lily!" Sirius yelped, as much from surprise as a need to alert James to the fact his girlfriend was on the doorstep.

"Good Morning, Sirius." Lily greeted him curtly peering around him to try and get a good look at the flat.

"Lily what are you doing here? I mean in your delicate condition and all."

Lily's face flushed red.

"Don't you worry about my delicate condition, Sirius Black, Where is he!" She growled, standing on tiptoes to see over his shoulder as Sirius attempted to spread himself out enough to fill the door frame.

"James isn't here." Sirius said. This remarkable display of lying was fallowed by a string of swearing as James stubbed his toe on the kitchen table.

Lily gave Sirius a long look and Sirius sighed, stepping aside from the doorway and letting her inside then disappearing to his bedroom.

He didn't want to be there when Lily discovered what state James was in.

TBC

If you enjoyed this please review – there will be more Remus/Sirius in future chapters as well as Lily/James.


End file.
